


【快新快】Playful Lover(s)

by miaooo



Series: 作者过劳死 [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 人外, 伪失忆, 双性, 尿道play, 异种姦, 彻底放弃英文tag, 榨精, 触手play, 逆レイプ, 魅魔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 人外警告。标互攻是因为人外和人外之间姿势跟攻受的关系跟人类不是一个理解方式，并且下位新带有很重的男魅魔刻板印象，总觉得自己是攻or直(。)搞法很快新。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 作者过劳死 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583986
Kudos: 56





	【快新快】Playful Lover(s)

**Author's Note:**

> 内容以外糙话还贼多，请确认接受度后查看。

快斗把新一面朝下按在床上，阳根深深捅入他湿软的后穴里，以极快的频率来回肏他的敏感点，刺激得新一浑身发爽，不断从口中发出压抑不住的浪叫。

就算身体并没有像这样被整个桎梏住，仅仅是被从里到外干得浑身发软，新一都集不起实质性反抗所需要的力气。他上半身本就被快斗压得极低。后者趴在他背上，却并没有直接在他身上用力压着他，只是在他身前和床之间给新一留下狭小的活动空间，致使新一任何一点挣扎的动作都直接被对方以身体所感知。如此条件，想要封锁他的行动实属一件容易事情。腰部以下的光景也不见得好。就着两人下体相连的姿势快斗骑在他身上，胯也压得太低了，新一无力敞开的双腿因为倾角太平，在床单上打滑，下半身的重量全在快斗的阴茎上着力，帮助他深深地压进。而他自己肿胀难耐的下身几乎可以羞耻地在床面上磨蹭。新一倒是有心想要伸手安慰自己，无奈双手被那人抓着摁在头的两侧。他被干得时不时就从阴茎顶端涌出一股前液，甩在小腹上造就黏滑的一片，滴落下去洇湿床单。后穴更是恬不知耻地自发地吸吮快斗在他身体里急速出入的阴茎，给两人带来莫大的快感。他几乎已经到达高潮的边缘，好想射……好想碰碰自己。但是稍微沉下腰去在床垫上挨蹭饥渴的肉棒就等于远离屁股里给他带来快乐的源泉，新一在两头之间无法取舍，唯独没有改变的是大张开腿任人挞伐。

他快溺毙在这没顶的快感里，丝毫没有注意到一根触手不知从何处钻来，直奔他的阴茎。触手顶端附上了他的茎身，接触面全由肉质绒毛构成，带给他如同丝绸的柔顺触感。因为不是什么不好的感觉，新一先是一惊，可他还没来得及向快斗确认情况，触手便表现出超乎想象的舒展性，从贴附上他阴茎的中段背部，快速地向两边摩挲着蔓延。“等等……有什么东西……啊！”敏感的阴茎同时被无数肉绒毛所摩擦，造成的快感和痒意让新一禁不住缩起身子。他下意识地想要挣扎，却无法自如地摆弄自己的身体。看上去就如欢快地抖着腰，实则是在妄图把缠上阴茎的触手甩掉。快斗如同丝毫不为他所影响的样子，频繁插干他的节奏都未曾乱，撞得新一高声叫床，整身都随着激烈的交合动作摇晃。

他根本无法摆脱那东西，触手的黏膜表面很快覆盖，或者说包裹住了整个柱身。他感到自己像是被人握住了一样，却是从所有方向给予他恰到好处的压迫感，如同化身成为一个量身打制的飞机杯。接触面并如同活物，温柔地蠕动着。这异样的快感快让他爽疯了，更别提后穴一直被肏到的叠加效应。无法主动控制在触手腔道中的抽送，渴求更多快感的身体下意识地缩肛，绞得快斗恨不得再快一点肏他。即使这情形既意外又猎奇，被快感打乱的脑子也让新一不确定自己是否想要喊停。随后突然地，快斗的一个深顶加之阴茎套细密齐整的一次滑动，新一尖叫着射了精。

“啧？这么敏感啊……我还没用上力……”轰鸣而至的高潮间他听到让人摸不着头脑的一句话。

下体并没有把包覆物射满的感觉，触手的内壁转瞬间便将他射出的精华吸了个干净。但就在他射精的过程中，触手改变了刺激他性器的方式。肉壁如同主人一样，细细地体察着他身体的反应，直套到他根部，随着新一射精冲动的起伏，一下一下吸吮他的阴茎。在他无法顾及自身的时候，在最需要的部位以最想要的力度和方式刺激，直让他射得停不下来。或许应该称之为玩弄更恰当？“不！不要了！”新一快抵不住身体的疲惫，触手从四面八方轻揉在他敏感的头部，甚至搔到他的铃口，用尽手段抓着他的心情，似是在问他“不再爽一下吗？”，与此同时后穴的肉棒狠狠碾过高敏的内壁，让他不由自主努力挤出更多的液体经尿道淌出，保持着勃起的肉棒反复经历着射精一样的快感。落于他人股掌之间的身体迟迟无法从这不曾停歇的快乐中逃脱出来。新一无措地摆动着胯部，缩紧后穴，但深插在他屁股里的肉棒和吸附在他阴茎上的触手是绝无可能就这么被甩下的。他大口喘着气，开始叫不出声音来。

快斗还没射，一边搅动他后穴一边不断叫着他的名字。新一高潮间不断自洞中分泌出滑溜溜的液体。噢，因为肉棒在触手的刺激下连射了十来股都没法停下来，后面已经湿得要从肉棒的间隙中溢出来了。完全被肏开的穴眼给了他自由进出的余裕，但同时跟随新一射精的动作来回绷紧又放松，给快斗带去甜蜜的挤压，像拼命想要榨出点什么来。还不够……快斗知道他腰软得使不上力，仍坏心眼地用力耸动胯部，感觉到身下的身体被快感逼得发抖，本就高热的体温好像又上升了一个层次。新一发出一声如同被憋住的呜咽，判断他理智回归的瞬间，快斗再次对准了最熟稔的角度碾去，如他所想，新一高声悲鸣着想要逃开的同时身体却自发地向后推去，迎合了他的插入。这具身体还没完全褪去少年感，却已经这样淫荡了。真是天生的取悦男人的货……快斗满意地在新一肩颈处的皮肤上留下更多的爱痕，持续发力，一刻也不放过新一高度敏感的穴。

“不行……停……快……停下！……”新一整个人快被他肏傻了。虽然还没搞清楚阴茎为什么会突然被不知从哪儿伸来的触手吞了，但连续经受几乎让他过载的快感差点让他原形毕露。但首先他的确没法进入不应期了，阴茎射过了超乎寻常的量，仍保持着勃起着。被人玩到发情的认知让他无比羞耻。双睾看上去同样非常饱胀，而且不得不承认，他此时很想找个洞发泄一番。把握他下身的触手包住他的每一寸，精密地活动着，不失时机地向他提供了“被动地承受快乐”这样的替代品，很难相信他居然对此感到欲罢不能。快斗以变态的持久力和过人的尺寸，干得他肚腹深处的感知从原本正常程度的酸软，变为一味地被压榨出快感。往好的方面想，至少这本就接近于趴在床上的体位，让他什么都不再想而只是撅臀承欢的姿态不至于暴露得那么彻底。

可就在他将要放弃抵抗把感官交由甜美的性快感时，那人却一转攻势改为忽深忽浅的交替动作。触手推挤着他的阴茎，后穴却无法时时都被满足，新一顿觉身体骚渴得像要烧起来。“快……再快点儿……”他难耐地呻吟着，本能驱使下比刚才被强制榨精时更加淫乱地摆动腰肢，向进出身体的肉刃索求更多。淫水也如同解除了禁制似地涌出，插溅出下流的声响。……本来就不应有人能抗拒得了和他交合，何况他都被操得淫态百出了，必须要拿下这个人的精液……不仅事关劳动报酬，还关乎尊严。优美的身体，引以为傲的性能力，还有操起来相当舒服的屁股，恍惚间新一细数着自己的族类优势，伸出细长的箭头尾巴圈住了不肯整个插入他的性器——炙热又粗壮，他身体犯馋。虽然大半段在里边也将他伺候得十分舒服，他扭头意欲给这个人一个爽到升天的热吻作为奖励，先把叫床中来不及吞咽、顺着嘴角溢出的津液舔了去。

“小恶魔……”快斗带着笑意欺上，叼住他的舌头吸吮。新一没来得及去想他话是何意，却已经被攫住了嘴无法讲话。忽然，他的身体过电一样颤抖，快斗伸手摸上了他后腰敏感处。本来白皙光洁的那里浮现出了一对小翅膀形状的黑色纹样，像个别具生气的纹身，却也是魅魔承受不住快感，将要从人类形态中解除的其中一个信号。和他调皮的尾巴、头顶的恶魔角，还有伸长的犬齿和形状改变的耳廓类似。新一对变化的无自觉让快斗愈发感到胜利感，他抚摸着翅纹，让新一感到如同敏感的翅根受到爱抚的舒适。一边同魅魔比拼着，争夺口腔中的主导权，一边提胯往里一顶。魅魔猝不及防呜呜叫起来，缠在他身上的尾巴来不及收回，牵连着捅进了自己肥美多汁的屁股。快斗全部没入后就刻意埋在这肉穴里不再退出，卡着他的腰小幅度地抖动。缠在根部的尾巴如同为他镶上了一圈螺纹，随着他的动作不断摩擦敏感的内壁。新一的细尾虽然平时非常灵活，还得以在主人的控制下自如地使用，可这样一来，想要松开却面临着困难，被迫充当了玩弄自己身体的性玩具。箭头状的尾梢留在外面，时而可怜巴巴地抬起摆动。

但身体被填满的快乐终究能让魅魔顺从。新一任由快斗主导着，温顺地回应他的亲吻。

魅魔的膜翼从翅膀的纹样处生长了出来，随着身体受到的刺激间或扇动。并不似新一实际用它们飞行时那样用力张开，而是如同在保护魅魔的身躯那样垂在体侧。相较于恶魔的其他族类分外娇嫩的身躯让快斗眼里的新一娇柔而独特。迷乱的蓝眼睛自眼瞳处扩散出猩红色，完成了虹膜的变化，眼睛的圆孔最终裂作一道竖瞳，魅魔变回了他本来的样子。他看起来还没想起来自己是谁，说明新一自己给自己设下的“以为自己是个人类”的咒法还没被完全解除，他却已晓得用惯常用的那些办法勾引男人了。他对快斗露出一个妖媚的笑容，压抑了性承受力的“人类”身体已经快要到极限了，因而不似平常那么灵动、略有一些呆傻：“快斗……还、还要……再，继续……别停……”新一主动揽向快斗的脖子，想要继续被中断的亲吻。可是他收拢的单翅就有一人宽，这个体位下多少有点碍事。快斗安抚地微笑着：“别急。”

他用触手抚慰着新一的阴茎，小魅魔媚叫着放松了身体。有更多的触手从四处窜出，捉着他的躯干四肢，将新一托起并转了个身。只存在在封存记忆里的协调性让新一意想不到。整个过程中始终保持深插在他后穴里的快斗的阳根狠狠磨了一圈，甚至从穴口溅出水花，尽管努力缩起身子，却无法从男人的肉棒上脱离半分。碧绿的触手缠绕在身体各处，确保将他按在快斗胯下。旋转所带来的摩擦使他再一次激射而出，射出的白浊同样被触手吃尽了，一滴未洒。意识朦胧间唯独周身行动都受到制约的感受尤为清晰。新一模糊地想到，做时恋人总爱将他死死制在怀里，或许是处于某种习性。

堵塞住魅魔淫穴的阳物宽容地退出了些许，让那根被沾满淫水的尾巴得以打着圈儿地垂落下去，再分毫不让地重新填进新一的身体。

浑身瘫软，手臂被迫高举着，上臂和腕部分别被触手捆住，腰上绕行的触手连同背部的一起，起到了主要支撑的作用，使得他的身子保持着向上倾斜的角度，——完美地适合挺身插入的斜角，将二“人”的身体楔在一起。膝弯和脚踝也都被抓住了，向两侧拉开以方便他接纳男人的身体。新一凉薄的羞耻心让他为看到自己被束缚成这般模样感到惊讶。他无意识地试图拍振两下自己的翅膀，却发现翅膀根部被抓握着，翼关节处被技巧性地缚住，令他无法展翅。我的……翅膀……？光怪陆离的熟悉感击中了他。忽然，两根纤细的触手自身后伸出，吸引了他的视线。与那些看似无害的，只是绑住他身体的条状物不同，顶端具有一个看似花苞的结构。它们张开时，新一仿佛意识到了什么，却来不及做出反应。那大概和缠上他阴茎的触手种类相似，绽开前后的尺寸对比大到令人惊讶。而目标正是新一胸前红色的小豆子。

触手的肉瓣迅速压上并覆盖了他的两边乳肉，对其予以吸力，在新一徒劳地扭动身体前，像是早有准备的触手扳住了他的肩膀，逼迫他向前挺胸，作出主动接受这爱抚的姿态。内部构成“花蕊”的小口随后才压上来，熟悉的肉绒毛的触感，这次是含住了新一充血挺立的小小乳头。“哈、啊……”压不住的浪叫瞬间从喉咙间涌出。新一的乳头虽是呈浅粉色、非常青涩的样子，实则碰一碰就会产生强烈的快感，无论什么情况都能让他瞬间进入状态。“唔啊……”魅魔吐出舌头喘息，后穴也跟着缩紧了。“轻点儿……”明明是始作俑者，却埋怨似地这样说道。新一抬头看向他，还没来得及还嘴，有触手钻入了他的嘴里。新一试图摆脱它们，但咬合不了，反过来触手的力气限制了他颈部动作。若干触手很快充满了他的口腔，还有一小部分顺流而下伸进了他的咽部。抗拒的话语被削减了音量且化作唔唔嗯嗯的呻吟，随着更多的触手从口中经过，喉咙被逐渐填满。那些东西奇异地蠕动着，让他错觉是在给奇怪的东西口交。触手在食道里深入，新一只感觉生理性泪水漫了上来。“抱歉，我有点没忍住。”快斗一边用阴茎和触手刺激他身体各处，一边道。

新一本以为他是为放肆的做法道歉，却被喉咙深处突然的湿意吓了一跳。有什么东西……分泌进来了！“唔唔嗯嗯嗯嗯！”新一慌乱地呜咽着，恐惧于未知的液体和作用。

快斗安慰道：“别担心，只是让你的身体……找回那种淫乱的感觉的东西。”本来让人安心的微笑不知为什么带上了邪气的意味，新一有一点茫然却感到更多的害羞。快斗伸出手，用拇指轻抚他被触手摩擦得殷红，但仍如花瓣一般娇嫩的下唇。新一按捺下躲避，意识到他此刻所能做的似乎就只剩下从喉咙里发出意义不明的呻吟了。之后他发现嘴里含着那一束触手竟变成了透明的形态。发生了同样变化的还有吸吮着他胸乳和撸动他阳根的那些。

新一并不能明白这有什么意义。他看不到他口中触手的间隙里他的津液黏腻地流动，但他发现了他的乳头被拨弄得变红攒紧，乳晕也跟着收缩，阴茎勃发的形状被触手控制着，仔细观察的话甚至能分辨出那透明的东西玩弄他身体的节奏。他隐隐有些期待起来，突然他猛地晃动自己的身体，原本只是抚摸他软嫩的黏膜的触手忽然调整动作吮吸起来。上下的共同刺激让新一无法自持，可是在触手的束缚下，他越是挣扎他打开的双腿就越发显得淫荡和凌乱。触手对于他下身的吮吸让他无济于事地想要插入它，却无法逃离后穴中的阴茎，如同套在快斗身上不住磨蹭。他实在是流了太多水，虽然一离开尿道口就立刻被触手用绒毛所舔去，但这愈发接近魅魔淫液的味道却久违地勾起了快斗的馋意。他自触手吻的内部变出一根细长的管子，探入新一的尿道。脆弱处被侵入，雄性魅魔顿时紧张起来，更多的绿触手带着强劲的力量逮住了他的腿根、腰胯，让他仅剩的拥有些许活动能力的屁股也动不了了。快斗仍然在新一的穴里进出抽插，难以置信他并不感到累。新一感到自己被绑得无法动弹，像变成了一个性爱人偶，最大的区别或许在于他体内堆积的欲望像要炸开了。触手坚定地自他尿道中钻入，分泌着润滑物，又或许是他自己流出的水和尿道中的余精，动作小心地没有造成任何痛感。但轻微的摩擦和微妙的扩张感让新一浑身发热。他只好下意识地放松肌肉。触手欢快地进地更顺畅了。深入到阴茎根部的时候的时候竟然并未停止，新一惊讶地感觉到细管继续向内的同时，双球也有自内部被触碰到——，填塞的感觉。他自喉咙底发出微弱的声音，快斗并不理会，只确保自己自出口逆向插进了阴囊。——这样一来，所有自这里排出的产物就能直接摄取了。细管穿过阴茎，在贴住前列腺的部位膨成一个体积大一些的小球。新一确实地感觉自己眼前如同白光闪过，长长的细脂却还没有停止它的入侵。最后一道括约肌也被它突破了，快斗特意为魅魔的身体释放了一点肌肉松弛的成分，观赏着新一此刻因失禁感而羞耻的表情。他兴奋地抽走了新一膀胱中的尿液，魅魔吃惊极了的同时也为自己的身体完全沦为他的玩物而散发着怯意。

我会很温柔的……他并没有出言解释，转而将自己的体液自触手的细管灌进新一的膀胱。与此同时不断地以触手和阴茎共同刺激着给新一带去无上快乐的腺体。

魅魔的身体反应比他受到压抑的呻吟声要强烈多了。‘射不出……来……’剧烈的快感让新一无法控制面部表情，甚至在不知不觉间让生理性的泪水流了满脸。这次是换后穴汩汩涌出的泉水弄湿了快斗胯下打湿了床单。实际上，新一的尿道中也在急剧地产生分泌物，只是全被那看似细弱的触手吃了而已。早已有了超过射精的快乐却没有实质射精的快感和理应有的休息，身体一直保持着高潮时的敏感度承受着多方位的刺激……仿佛一直身处高潮的浪尖上不曾落下来。快要爽坏了……

意识快要化开了。虽然记忆中从未体会过，新一只觉自己如同置身于云雾里，高潮了不知多少次和多长时间。

尿意像锚点一样将他拉了回来。新一突然发现口腔恢复了自由，而自己正吐着舌头喘气，饥饿感和口穴的空虚让他渴望吃点什么，但并非是普通意味上的食物，而是……以人类的标准看来几分肮脏的东西……上面或者下面的口，哪一边都行……错乱的想法在他脑中聚集，灌进他膀胱的也不是他想要的，那只是他喜欢恶作剧的恋人在挑逗他。尿意和失禁感可为他助兴，肚腹间满涨的感觉给了他虚伪的替代。他把视线投向微微有些凸痕的小腹，扫过了同样有点隆起的胸口。透明触手让他看到自己被吸得突出的乳晕和胀大的乳尖。热意在此处感受得特别明显，是刚才咽下的不明液体的效果。他甚至想要感谢它们替他照顾这里，停止拨弄它的话他该如何缓解这处的痒意。

后穴早已适应了无休止的抽插，快斗是对的，他的身体……最爱的便是过量的性交。他像是单纯在工作一样面不改色，将手放在了新一的小腹处。在他的手指触碰到那里之前，新一心头闪过一丝紧张。不对，他并不是雌性的魅魔，而且也没有怀孕——就他所知。——怎么回事？一些纷杂的思绪自脑海深处浮现。“快……斗……？”他呆愣地盯着自己的腹部，靠近腹股沟的位置。他平坦的小腹上有什么东西显现了。黑色的，似乎是一个纹身，但随着记忆的封印被揭开，他想起那并非是纹身那样的东西。……是他和这个人弄出来的魅魔淫纹！新一以他的魅魔的道德观念罕见地涨红了脸。和触手过量的交合是如何让身体错觉自己会怀孕的，还有一直保持着做爱的强度，爬满全身的纹路花了多长时间才收回到腹部那一处，却再也没能进一步消减。……不过此刻已经因为太久没有收到足量的魔力灌溉，（只有在魔物眼里才能看出）有些失了生气，显得蔫搭搭的。快斗难得地用手指而不是触手爱抚着它，他们虽然没有孕育出后代但孕育出了淫纹。新一放松了身体让魔力流淌过，身体渐渐变得轻盈得像只蝙蝠，同时散发出魅惑的香气。他试探着重新调动淫纹的力量，于是它开始跟随快斗的抚触变为晶亮的粉色。魅魔禁不住舒爽地呻吟起来，放软了身子。他正为自己远比人类充满媚意的嗓音满心自得，摆动尾巴时却发现早被触手缠上了。

新一转喜为怒：“你放开！”

“我不放。”对方针锋相对是他没想到的。新一满脸狐疑，让快斗无奈又好笑，只怕是这精虫上脑的生物急着吃饭便又觉得可以对他糊弄过去了。他以魅魔最爱的方式耸动胯部，决心首要应该讨回用对方喜爱的人形做了那么久的利息。

身体的提醒直击要点，让新一立刻服了软。小魅魔不断发出娇吟：“求你……嗯……”

快斗一心多用地在他尾椎处打转，恶言宣告道：“你解释完之前是不会喂给你的。”

新一看上去并没有被他吓到，快斗为了帮“人类”身体做支撑而束缚住的腿脚在松开后主动攀上他，温顺得让人恼怒。他只得也跟着改为将新一用手臂抱住了。接着，包覆住快斗下体的软肉忽然频繁地蠕动一番，魅魔揽着他的肩膀，想讲话却优先啵叽一口响亮地亲在他的嘴上，贪婪的欲色毫不掩饰。

“我会……解释的……嗯……前面……痒……也要……”触手的天赋让他不用用“眼”看也能知道新一把自己的下身变成了怎样一副景象：他对快斗袒露出了自己的雌穴。可真是很会骚呢。两人搞在一起后新一的这处孔穴也没少受他开发，快斗自然知道他号称一夜就能恢复得如同“处女”的身体多日不碰绝不应该是这副样子。阴唇主动松开了，不仅层叠的花瓣展露无遗，连内部的肉壁都放荡地露出，鲜红肉洞活动着，似是在主人有意识地控制下收缩着，肉欲满溢，就差被一根渴望的大肉棒给捅穿了。靠近前方的小豆子完全充血探出来，毫无羞涩感而是亟待着玩弄的样子。他分岔的尿道开口也精巧地排布在这里，似乎期待着快斗如果允许，就让膀胱中的液体经此潮吹冲出吧……

那个让人理智全无的新一又回来了，他应该感到眷恋吗？触手生物无可奈何地想着，胯下已经不由自主另行分裂出一根健壮阴茎，顺着魅魔的雌穴顶进去，快斗不得不认清自己维持一整晚的优雅克制绝对无法善终。新一满足地叹息着，感受到自己另一个为交合和觅食而生的孔穴被熟悉的肉棒撑开，占满……他牙根发软，小声轻吟，同时下体不断娇羞地（自以为）含吮快斗的性具以传达自己的爱意，以淫词秽语催促他尽早操穿他的子宫颈，喂饱他饥渴难耐的宫腔。玉体横陈，快斗无法产生出恼恨。他放任自己沉身没入这甜美的身体，夜还长着呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为先想到play再来编的梗所以很别扭，干脆没把梗往正文里写 ~~（所以我是有什么毛病总想对失忆魅魔下手但是我真的不由自主？？~~ 。总之姑且理解为你新出于什么原因，把自己变成了“人类”，在某个地方停留。斗斗去找他。虽然常用触手形态不过也可以变人，找到新发现，新记得他是“恋人”却什么都不知道还察觉不到不合理。斗：。我尼玛。之后想到这个法子激发新的魅魔本性逼他自己解除魔法。  
> 关于这对的背景在这里全讲完太啰嗦了，就姑且认为是冤家路窄式相遇，操了之后两人都很喜欢对方的气味/那个，然后就同居了（主要因为触手怪喜欢筑巢，魅魔倒是迁移性很强）。关系属于稳定性伴，因为精怪不讲谈恋爱。  
> 新很喜欢人类，魅魔形态下不排斥触手；斗很喜欢他（？），想要霸占他身体的全部（恰好魅魔也受得住）（如果是喜欢的人类的话可能就需要多养几个）。翻译成性癖的方面就是，新其实更想跟斗的人形do（他就是一人类梦x），但是斗身为触手怪有点不精分不舒服斯基x，习惯性multitask、很少拿人形跟他do（实际也觉得“一根屌哪里满足得了你”）。这次新忽然失踪，搞得恋家斗(?)有点惊疑不定，追到他就一直顺着他的意思玩人类扮演(。)。毕竟如果露原形的话一来怕吓到“人类”，万一新酱会跑，但是他还不想放弃这个“特别喜欢的”味道；二来，人类身体不经操。【。】克制地操了很多顿饿急眼了才逼新酱的原形出来。  
> 具体是什么桥段嘛，想到三种（）：1魅魔新一日突发奇想想跟斗斗假扮人类情侣，留了个条说“来找我，P.S.:我变成人类了！”然后斗吭哧吭哧来找他。两个人在一个人类度假村遇上，新就像和情侣约着到这里共同来度假的人类一样跟斗斗约会。专门挑了间偏僻的山中小屋方便两个人搞。2新酱突然皮，连着几天出去浪，夜不归宿，宛如外出打野食。斗在闹市区找到他，看上去以为自己是个人类，还住在不知道什么时候租的公寓，以为和斗是虽然在同一个城市、但却如同异地恋的情侣。3新酱外出被教团的人追捕，情急之下施下咒法把自己变成人类，找借口在小镇上暂时停留了下来。斗见他失踪，最后才找上来。  
> 因为大家都是可爱的人外，叫姓感觉累赘所以终于有机会切回我挚爱的(？)新一&快斗了www（突然）

**Author's Note:**

> 因为先想到play再来编的梗所以很别扭，干脆没把梗往正文里写 ~~（所以我是有什么毛病总想对失忆魅魔下手但是我真的不由自主？？~~ 。总之姑且理解为你新出于什么原因，把自己变成了“人类”，在某个地方停留。斗斗去找他。虽然常用触手形态不过也可以变人，找到新发现，新记得他是“恋人”却什么都不知道还察觉不到不合理。斗：。我尼玛。之后想到这个法子激发新的魅魔本性逼他自己解除魔法。  
> 关于这对的背景在这里全讲完太啰嗦了，就姑且认为是冤家路窄式相遇，操了之后两人都很喜欢对方的气味/那个，然后就同居了（主要因为触手怪喜欢筑巢，魅魔倒是迁移性很强）。关系属于稳定性伴，因为精怪不讲谈恋爱。  
> 新很喜欢人类，魅魔形态下不排斥触手；斗很喜欢他（？），想要霸占他身体的全部（恰好魅魔也受得住）（如果是喜欢的人类的话可能就需要多养几个）。翻译成性癖的方面就是，新其实更想跟斗的人形do（他就是一人类梦x），但是斗身为触手怪有点不精分不舒服斯基x，习惯性multitask、很少拿人形跟他do（实际也觉得“一根屌哪里满足得了你”）。这次新忽然失踪，搞得恋家斗(?)有点惊疑不定，追到他就一直顺着他的意思玩人类扮演(。)。毕竟如果露原形的话一来怕吓到“人类”，万一新酱会跑，但是他还不想放弃这个“特别喜欢的”味道；二来，人类身体不经操。【。】克制地操了很多顿饿急眼了才逼新酱的原形出来。  
> 具体是什么桥段嘛，想到三种（）：1魅魔新一日突发奇想想跟斗斗假扮人类情侣，留了个条说“来找我，P.S.:我变成人类了！”然后斗吭哧吭哧来找他。两个人在一个人类度假村遇上，新就像和情侣约着到这里共同来度假的人类一样跟斗斗约会。专门挑了间偏僻的山中小屋方便两个人搞。2新酱突然皮，连着几天出去浪，夜不归宿，宛如外出打野食。斗在闹市区找到他，看上去以为自己是个人类，还住在不知道什么时候租的公寓，以为和斗是虽然在同一个城市、但却如同异地恋的情侣。3新酱外出被教团的人追捕，情急之下施下咒法把自己变成人类，找借口在小镇上暂时停留了下来。斗见他失踪，最后才找上来。  
> 因为大家都是可爱的人外，叫姓感觉累赘所以终于有机会切回我挚爱的(？)新一&快斗了www（突然）


End file.
